fliplineforumfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Samoa
Samoa Bladewrath '''(born 5 October 1995), previously '''Samoa Gothrose is a Snowiss cafe owner and also a notable member of the Mystique. Purple Midnight, Samoa's tea-and-pastry business, has been booming with popularity ever since its launch on September 2017. Events Pre-Mystique Era Samoa was born during the Blue War of 1995 in Opal Glade, Magirus. Her mother, Safira, was a high-ranking Lumina in the Magirean society, and was required to participate in the said civil war. Three hours after birth, she was safely transported to her father on Snowlands through teleportation magic. At first, Samoa was thought to have been a normal human, unlike her older brother Gabriel, who was already five at that time and was exhibiting signs of early Lumina prowess. However, with the return of Safira, who had retired from duty, to Snowlands in 2000, Samoa started to show the same patterns her brother had five years ago. Samoa entered the Fierefavore Elementary School in Roseune, Centralia District, Snowlands on 2001, but due to the fact that she cannot control and behave her powers, she was pulled out from the school and was transferred one year later in Castle Magire, a magical school in Snowlands where she can learn basic education about Magirus and also, train and develop her magic. She graduated in 2009 and later returned to their family home in Snowlands, where she planned her soon-to-be postponed world exploration. Mystique Era Samoa started her exploration on Hyperiat, a hot, humid country in the Mainland South. Three days later, Samoa joined the Mystique after meeting fellow Magireans Crescenta Moonrider and Aiden Azylwan in the country, who escaped Magirus in an attempt to rebuild their life. Crescenta, who was an isolated princess of the Selenian tribe, and Aiden, Crescenta's arranged groom and a high-ranking member of the same tribe, made the Mystique, including Samoa, prone to dangers. Selenian guards even resulted to the infiltration of Hyperiatian society to relocate the missing members of their royalty- much to the horror of the two. The group relocated to Snowlands to avoid any more trouble, eventually meeting Harold Bladewrath there. Kirk Budherd, Samoa's former classmate at Castle Magire, a young official of Magirus, heard of the Mystique and gained help from them to solve Magirean issues. This way, the group was able to sneak undetected in the magical island (with the protection of Kirk's men), and was also able to solve different unsolved mysteries of Magirus, including the missing Mallerix and the poisoned Lilac Tree, with the help of her sibling Gabriel. Great Selenian Revolt of 2012 This scheme was eventually discovered by Crescenta's father, who, in turn, with the help of his men, captured Crescenta and Aiden. Samoa and Harry were both detained for a time, but were eventually released to the human world and was warned not to come back again. However, this did not take into effect, as four days later, the Great Selenian Revolt of 2012 happened, which made way for Crescenta and Aiden to escape. Samoa and Harold returned to the island at once to reunite with their teammates. On the way there, Samoa was caught by three Selenian rebels who almost took her life, if it wasn't for Harry who rescued her at the last minute and managed to get the men unarmed. This led to Samoa's feelings for Harold to progress and take a turn for the romantic side. For quite some time, the battle progressed, all until dawn when almost all of the Selenian guerillas were deemed to have retreated after losing a great deal of members. Samoa fainted from all that has happened and was eventually carried by Harry on the way home. Creation of Artefice Samoa started creating Artefice some time after the end of the Revolt, together with Harry who had volunteered to help. She used Advanced Magical Technology, so she wouldn't have to go all the extra stuff that normal humans do on creating robots and artificial intelligence. Upon boot-up, Artefice's first words were "I am artificial," leading to the creation of her name. Third Magirean War Samoa and the team briefly participated in the short-lived Third Magirean War in 2013. The war was eventually declared over five hours after its beginning when high-ranking officials decided to make an early truce, to stop adding to the casualties the Great Selenian Revolt had done a year ago. Current Time Samoa eventually had a relationship with Harry that started on the 24th of December, 2016, few months after the Mystique joined the Snowlands' Special Protection Force. She opened up her own cafeteria in Acrolia, Snowlands named Purple Midnight in September 2017. Two weeks later however, it was accidentally destroyed by Widow Schrond when a group of bandits started to assault her, but almost two hours later it was restored by Tester McDonnell and his assistant. Samoa and Harry were married on the 31st of December, 2017, after their engagement six days prior to the event. Appearance Style A Samoa wears a lilac off-shoulder blouse with black linings on the tops, as well as a faded indigo layered skirt. She also wears white over-the-knee socks, together with gray boots with a white strip and white soles. She also wears two necklaces: one purple and one white with a purple bead. Style B Samoa wears a lilac top with a purple zipper, overlaid by a pink-and-yellow see-through fabric she wears in off-shoulder style. She wears a white-and-purple layered plain skirt and white sandals with yellow sealers. She also has magenta-framed sunglasses put on top of her hair. Flipline A Samoa wears a light purple off-shoulder blouse, with a purple-and-lilac layered skirt, together with striped shoes. She wears a pearl necklace and a white bracelet. Her hair is cleaner than her original look and she wears black eyeshadow. Flipline B Samoa wears a light purple sando with black linings underneath a pink-and-yellow-striped vest. She wears a plaid purple-and-lilac skirt with lilac-and-yellow shoes. She wears yellow sunglasses, a headband, tiki bracelets and necklace. Again, her hair is cleaner than her original look and she wears black eyeshadow. Personality Samoa has an outgoing personality and is the most aggressive member of the Mystique. Samoa is rather noisy (Crescenta once mentioned that a sleeping Samoa turned the headquarters almost absolutely noiseless!) and really, really hates sudden mood changes in the atmosphere. Samoa also likes making tea, especially the royal milk variant, and is a cheerful and jolly gal at least. Can get pretty possessive with Harry. Relationships Gothrose Family Samoa rarely had time inside her home due to her outgoing attitude, and is usually attached the closest to her father, Samuel, or her brother, Gabriel. Gabriel and Samoa would often play with their powers, much to the dismay and envy of Azure, who was really distant from the two. Harold Bladewrath Harold Bladewrath was initially hated by Samoa, because of his mischievous behavior and his ability to do his "uninteresting" pranks on any person he wishes. However, this hate and annoyance eventually bloomed to love and liking, which resulted to the two having their romantic relationship. Harry still does tricks to Samoa, though. Artefice Healle Artefice recognizes Samoa as her creator, although Harry helped her. Artefice acts fast on Samoa's orders and is really punctual when it comes to her, which is kind of different from how she treats the other Mystique. Crescenta Moonrider Samoa looks up to Crescenta highly because she is a princess of the Selenian tribe, which always results to a flustered Crescenta. Samoa would conduct mini tea parties with Crescenta on their backyard and talk about Magiren stuff when they have the time. Aiden Azylwan Aiden is not really that close to Samoa, but Samoa also looks to Aiden as high as she looks up to Crescenta. Although Samoa has created an attempt to get to Aiden closer before, she still feels kind of awkward around him, as Aiden is kind of quiet. Quotes * "That's what our group is. We live for each other. We are one. We are a family." ''(to the Mystique) * ''"You ain't getting anywhere near me or you'll lose your arm!" (to Harold with a dead cockroach) * "AWWWWW WHY DO SMIRKS MAKE ME FALL DOOOWN-" ''(to Harold) Flipverse Appearance Crossing the border of Flipverse and Mintverse, Samoa first appeared in Papa's Freezeria as a regular customer. She usually favors Summer Luau over any other holiday. Papa's Freezeria * '''NORMAL: '''Small cup + Yum n' Ms + Chocolate Syrup + Smooth Blend + Chocolate Whipped Cream + Strawberry Syrup + Tropical Charms + 3 Bananas Papa's Freezeria HD * '''NORMAL: '''Small cup + Yum n' Ms + Red Velvet Syrup + Smooth Blend + Chocolate Whipped Cream + Strawberry Syrup + Tropical Charms + 3 Bananas Papa's Freezeria To Go! * '''NORMAL: '''Small cup + Blackberries + Red Velvet Syrup + Smooth Blend + Strawberry Fluff + Sugarplum Topping + Tropical Charms + 3 Bananas Papa's Pancakeria * '''NORMAL: '''3 Waffles + Choco Chip Mix + 6 Strawberries + Powdered Sugar + Small Tea with Cream Papa's Pancakeria HD * '''SUMMER LUAU: '''3 Waffles + Choco Chip Mix + 6 Pineapple Slices + Powdered Sugar + Small Tea with Cream * '''NORMAL: '''3 Waffles + Choco Chip Mix + 6 Strawberries + Powdered Sugar + Small Tea with Cream Papa's Wingeria * '''NORMAL: '''8 Chicken Strips + Honey Mustard Sauce + 4 Cheese Cubes + 4 Carrots + Mango Chili + Awesome Sauce Papa's Wingeria HD * '''NORMAL: '''8 Chicken Strips + Honey Mustard Sauce + 4 Cheese Cubes + 4 Carrots + Mango Chili + Awesome Sauce Papa's Hot Doggeria * '''NORMAL: '''Cheddarwurst + Hoagie Bun + Pineapple Relish + Onions + Hot Sauce + Bacon + Medium Root Beer + Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * '''SUMMER LUAU: '''Liner A + Chocolate Cake ** '''FIRST CUPCAKE:' Violet Frosting + Honey Drizzle + Tropical Charms + 1 Banana + 1 Gummy Pineapple + 1 Banana ** SECOND CUPCAKE: Deep Purple Frosting + Tropical Charms + Shaved Coconut + 3 Marshmallows * NORMAL: '''Liner A + Chocolate Cake ** '''FIRST CUPCAKE: Violet Frosting + Vanilla Drizzle + Rainbow Sprinkles + 3 Cloudberries ** SECOND CUPCAKE: Deep Purple Frosting + Choco Chips + Shaved Coconut + 3 Marshmallows Papa's Cupcakeria HD * SUMMER LUAU: '''Liner A + Seafoam Cake ** '''FIRST CUPCAKE: Violet Frosting + Honey Drizzle + Tropical Charms + 1 Banana + 1 Gummy Pineapple + 1 Banana ** SECOND CUPCAKE: Deep Purple Frosting + Tropical Charms + Shaved Coconut + 3 Lemon Wedges * NORMAL: '''Liner A + Chocolate Cake ** '''FIRST CUPCAKE: Violet Frosting + Vanilla Drizzle + Rainbow Sprinkles + 3 Strawberry Wafers ** SECOND CUPCAKE: Deep Purple Frosting + Choco Chips + Shaved Coconut + 3 Marshmallows Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * SUMMER LUAU: '''Liner A + Seafoam Cake ** '''FIRST CUPCAKE: Violet Frosting + Honey Drizzle + Tropical Charms + 1 Banana + 1 Gummy Pineapple + 1 Banana ** SECOND CUPCAKE: Deep Purple Frosting + Tropical Charms + Shaved Coconut + 3 Lemon Wedges * NORMAL: '''Liner A + Chocolate Cake ** '''FIRST CUPCAKE: Violet Frosting + Vanilla Drizzle + Rainbow Sprinkles + 3 Strawberry Wafers ** SECOND CUPCAKE: Deep Purple Frosting + Choco Chips + Shaved Coconut + 3 Marshmallows Papa's Pastaria * SUMMER LUAU: 'Regular Shells + Pineapple Pancetta + 4 Onions + Crushida Pepper + 4 Glazed Ham + Foccacia * '''NORMAL: '''Regular Penne + Garlic Basil + 4 Onions + Crushida Pepper + 4 Mushrooms + Foccacia Papa's Donuteria * '''SUMMER LUAU: ' ** '''FIRST DONUT: Red Velvet Cake + Seashell + Maui Meringue Filling + Powdered Sugar + Tropical Charms ** SECOND DONUT: Chocolate Cake + Round Shape + Lemon Chiffon Filling + Honey Drizzle ** THIRD DONUT: 'Red Velvet Cake + Seashell + Maui Meringue Filling + Powdered Sugar +Tropical Charms * '''NORMAL: ' ** '''FIRST DONUT: Red Velvet Cake + French Cruller + Lemon Chiffon Filling + Powdered Sugar + Mini Mallows ** SECOND DONUT: Chocolate Cake + Round Shape + Strawberry Filling + Clear Glaze + Sugarplum Drizzle ** '''THIRD DONUT: '''Red Velvet Cake + French Cruller + Lemon Chiffon Filling + Powdered Sugar + Mini Mallows Papa's Cheeseria * '''SUMMER LUAU: '''Hawaiian Roll + Mango Cream Cheese + Regular Cook + Fried Egg + Pineapples + Honey Mustard Sauce + Curly Fries + Sour Cream Sauce * '''NORMAL: '''Rosemary Foccacia + Marble Colby Cheese + Regular Cook + Fried Egg + Jalapenos + Honey Mustard Sauce + Curly Fries + Sour Cream Sauce Papa's Bakeria * '''SUMMER LUAU: '''Red Velvet Crust + 4x Passionfruit Filling + Sunburst Crust + 4 Choco Mousse Dollops (outer ring) + Luau Punch Drizzle (inner ring) + 4 Maui Meringue Dollops (inner ring) * '''NORMAL: '''Red Velvet Crust + 4x Keylime Filling + Lattice Top + 4 Choco Mousse Dollops (outer ring) + Huckleberry Syrup (inner ring) + 4 Blueberry Tarts (inner ring) Papa's Sushiria * '''SUMMER LUAU: '''Mizuiro Soy Paper + White Rice + Sushi Vinegar + Not Flipped + Pineapple + Tuna + Mango Slices + Lemon Herb + Teriyaki Sauce + Chai Tea + Tapioca Pearls * '''NORMAL: '''Momoiro Soy Paper + White Rice + Sushi Vinegar + Not Flipped + Cucumber Slices + Tuna + Mango Slices + Tobiko + Teriyaki Sauce + Chai Tea + Tapioca Pearls Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! * '''SKILL: '''Gliding * '''WEAPON: '''Fruit Bazooka * '''WEAPON TYPE: '''Shot * '''UNLOCKED ON: '''Fort Onion Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! * '''SKILL: '''Gliding * '''WEAPON: '''Fruit Bazooka * '''WEAPON TYPE: '''Shot * '''UNLOCKED ON: '''Neapolitown Gallery Samoa_2nd_Concept.png|Former motorcycle rider concept outfit. Also known as the first update. Samoa_3rd_Concept.png|Added a much more elegant vibe. Otherwise known as the second update. Sammie-3rd-Concept-FCv.png|Added more purple. Also known as the third update. Samoa_Fifth_Official_Concept.png|Added skulls, because of Halloween. Fourth update. Civilian_Samoa_FC.png|Alternate fourth update outfit. Supposed to be a Calypso Island clothing. Samoa6th.png|Used the Flipline base and removed purple highlights. Fifth update. Classic Mint Barvard Uniform.png|Used as a model for Mint Barvard University uniform. Samoa7th.png|Scrapped sixth update. Samoa_7theenth.png|Scrapped seventh update. ___by_mintexprezz-d7c091n.png|First update official art. Shows a cloaked Samoa. SAMDOKI.jpg|Created by DokiDokiTsuna! This showcases the second update. image.jpg|Third update showcase by Rasd. TUP_Samoa.png|Thumbs-up photo of the third update. Samoa.jpg|Created by Prudence Shy. Showcases fourth concept. image (1).jpg|Fourth update showcase by Rasd. Samoa_and_Julia.png|Created by EightballPixels. Showcases fourth update along with Widow's Julia. Samoaspriteedit.png|Samoa's fifth update sprite edit. Samoa-Pokemon.png|Samoa envisioned as a Pokemon trainer. R_e_b_o_o_t_by_mintexprezz-d9awxyu.png|Fifth update lazy art. KBdkNJV.png|New Year celebration with the Mystique. Artefice is holding the camera. StephlovesspidersBase.png|Samoa's appearance in Princess Girl by former forumer Almei. MystiqueTriad.png|Samoa's appearance in the Mystique Three, together with Harold and Crescenta. samoachan2.png|Samoa's portrait. Trivia Updates and Concepts * Samoa was formerly named Samoa Goth and Samoa Geronimo and her middle name was Garone. * In her first update, Samoa was a student of Mint Barvard University and was a fan of Widow's Julia. ** She was also a resident of the Calypso Island and her personality resembled Crescenta's. ** Again, in her first update, Samoa favored Halloween and hates Summer Luau. Also, she was really fond of chocolates and only liked one type of fruit (raspberry), which is in contrast to her characteristics today. ** Also, her powers weren't natural but was only given by her mother at 12 years old. * Samoa was one of the three original members of the Mystique which were formerly known as Mystique Club and Mystique Three, Mystique Four and Mystique Five. The others were Crescenta and Harold. * Samoa was MintExprezz's first ever fan character in the Flipline universe. * Samoa was named after the Pacific islands of the same name. * Samoa was originally visioned as an advanced motorcycle rider, but this idea was scratched off. * In her second update, Samoa was relocated to Starlight City and debuted at Papa's Wingeria. ** She was also envisioned as a vigilante, but again, this was scratched off. ** She was also planned to have telekinesis and the power to warp herself at her own will, but this was also scratched off, as it made her look like a Mary Sue. * In her fourth update, she was planned to have her powers robbed off while staying at the Ricotta Inn. Although this major plotline lasted for a time, this was scratched off in the major restart. * In her first update, Samoa had magenta highlights on her hair. In the fifth update, they were gone. ** Also, in her fifth update, she moved to Heartsorrow, Widow's fan location. * In the major restart (current version), she is now relocated to Snowlands and her bio was completely rewritten. Her black-and-magenta-themed clothes were soon replaced with a much lighter palette. * Samoa is considered one of PsychicEspeon's famous fan characters, who received a lot of tributes during 2013 to 2014. Current Trivia * Samoa has katsaridaphobia, or the fear of cockroaches. * Samoa and Harry started having a relationship on 24 December 2016. ** She was shown to be rather possessive of Harry. * Samoa is really fond of royal milk tea and premium assam milk tea. She would be seen carrying a bottle around on special occasions where tea is not served. ** When asked about her more favorite on the two, she would say royal milk tea. Flipverse Trivia * She, along with the other Mystique members are all unlocked in Fort Onion and Neapolitown. * She, along with any other of PsychicEspeon's FCs, did not appear in any Pizzeria, Burgeria or Taco Mia franchise. Category:Female Characters Category:PsychicEspeon's Original Characters Category:Snowiss Category:Mystique Category:Completed Pages Category:Magirean